


Children of the Water

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Elros seek respite beneath the revitilising water in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelstar3999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/gifts).



> **Request from Angelstar3999:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating up to =** R - NC-17
> 
>  **Requested pairing =** Elrond/Elros
> 
>  **Story elements =** Bottom-Elros, happy ending
> 
>  **Do NOT include =** Death, rape

**Title:** Children of the Water

 **Author:** Mawgy

 **Beta:** Mawgy’s mum

 **Dedicated to:** Angelstarr3999

 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Genre:** PWP, comfort

 **Warnings:** male/male sex, twincest.

 **Pairing:** Elrond/Elros

 **Summary:** Elrond and Elros seek respite beneath the revitilising water in each other's arms.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D

 

 

Weary and dirty, Elros and Elrond trudged through the long grass, the sound of water in their ears leading their feet forwards. Their armour was damaged, stained with blood and scratches of sword, arrow and claw. Their weapons were blunt and dripping blood. Their hands, once soft were now hardened, calloused and the knuckles raw. Elrond led the pair towards the sweet salvation of those cool refreshing waters. 

Elros’ mind was blank, following his brother out of loyalty and love. His head was bent, too tired to keep it up, too humbled to walk proud, too overcome with fatigue to think about what he was doing or why. Keeping his brother's feet just in front of him was currently all that he was concerned with. Not death, not burials, not fighting, not the tortured screams of those in agony or the numerous dead. In this moment there were no expectations placed upon him, no people in need of assistance, and no enemy to fight.

It was all over.

This stunning realisation washed over him. The relief he felt was matched only by the bone-numbing exhaustion that hit him. All of sudden he couldn’t move. He couldn’t take another step, brother or no brother ahead of him. Elros sunk heavily into the grass and wept.

Elrond continued on, the sound of the water too loud in his ears to hear his brother’s discontent. The promise of the refreshing liquid hurrying him on. Water always had this effect on him. So calm and continuous it is, but rages and destroys also. Water renews, brings life and takes it again. Water forgives. And right now, both he and Elros had much to repent.

It was more a feeling than a realisation that gave Elrond pause. His twin was no longer with him. Turning around, Elrond saw Elros sitting in the grass. His shoulders were shaking and his head bent. Elrond knew Elros would not move on again until he himself urged his brother on. So tired himself, Elrond hesitated to go back. Sighing, he removed his helmet. So long had he worn it that the metal had shaped perfectly to his head and it took some strength in order to take it off. His hair beneath had turned black from lack of washing and hung in sweat-slickened bunches on his shoulders. Sliding his shield from his arm, Elrond felt a great weight lift from him; not only physically but emotionally too. The kind of relief that he would no longer be in a situation where life and death would hang solely on how well-built a piece of metal was. Next he took off his sword and bow, and threw it to the ground next to his helmet. The small knives strapped to his thighs came next, though only three knives remained in the sheath that could hold up to eight. And finally he removed his quiver. After so long of relying on the weapons, Elrond almost felt naked without them, vulnerable.

He unbuckled his armour where he could and removed what he was able. His spaulder had been hit so hard it dented and warped, making it impossible to remove on his own. His breast plate came loose in three places, and using a dagger he cut the last piece of leather holding it in place. His arm and leg plates were removed with ease, his skin singing with the feeling of being freed from the harsh metallic prison that had been encompassing them for so long.

Once Elrond had removed all he could, he walked back to Elros and squatted in front of his mirror image. With a gentle hand he reached out and cupped Elros' cheek, encouraging his brother to lift his head.

Elros cried all the more now Elrond was close. The familiarity of the kind touch upon his skin after all they had endured was too much for him. Were it anyone else, he would not dare meet their eyes. But Elrond was the other half of his soul, and would always be full of love and understanding for him.

Slowly Elros raised his head, and sadly looked into grey eyes that matched his own. The tears streaming down his face had started washing away the dirt and grime that had built up upon him these last few months. Elrond felt a hint of jealousy as his brother began to cleanse himself first, even if it were unknowingly. Elrond moved his other hand to cup the opposite cheek, his head following suit and moved in closer. Elros' eyelids fluttered closed as Elrond pressed a light kiss to each eye. He then moved down and pressed his lips to Elros’. The touch was real enough, as was the compassion behind it, but not long enough for Elros to fall under Elrond’s spell.

“The water is not far,” Elrond whispered, trying to motivate his twin with words now. Elros nodded his head in understanding, but still could not bring himself to move and continue on. Elrond moved his hands further back around Elros’ head and grasped the helmet. Pulling firmly, Elrond drew the metallic dome from Elros and threw is aside. Just as he had done with his own armour and weapons, Elrond removed each piece from his twin, lightening the load the other must bear. Furthermore, Elrond took hold of Elros’ lower leg and pulled first one boot, then the other from off. Elrond gently massaged the sore and tired feet of his twin.

Elros sniffed a few times, his weeping coming to an end at the hands of his brother’s affectionate touch. Elros accepted Elrond’s care gratefully, elated and relieved beyond words that they had survived. Everyone else could have died for all he cared, Elrond was all that mattered to him. Elros leaned in awkwardly and pressed a kiss to Elrond’s downturned face on his forehead. Elrond looked up again before Elros had a chance to move back. His hands slid from the feet of his twin and twined around Elros’ head, bringing him closer yet for a sweet kiss. Their lips moved against the others, but neither attempted or wanted to deepen the kiss. This was a kiss of love, of reconnecting, of relief, not lust. Not yet.

With Elros stripped of everything save his clothes, Elrond ended the kiss and stood, bringing Elros with him. Their feet instantly opposed their decision and all but groaned as they were used again.

Elrond tugged Elros along behind him, their hands clasped firmly. With his twin placated for now, the sound of water once again entered Elrond's ears and he marched onwards, their destination too close to delay their arrival any longer. Their walk continued on for ten minutes more. The lush grass, so far removed from the mud they had been trudging through for several months now. Elros especially loved the feeling of the grass on his bare feet. The small blades tickling his delicate digits. Odd that his feet had carried him through so many fights and battles, been cut and damaged, could still feel the slightest touch. This is what he needed right now. What they both needed. To reconnect. With one another, yes, but also with themselves. To remind themselves of who they are, what they have endured, what they are capable of, and where their paths lead now.

Elrond paused when the water came into view. A waterfall cascading over rocks from up above fell five metres into a large pool. The darkness of the colour indicated the pool was deep. Elrond smiled at this, excited to swim casually, wipe away the dirt and weariness of the past year and let his body simply float in this life-giving liquid. Elros enjoyed the sight ahead of him, however he much preferred the view of his twin at this moment. Elrond wore a smile so large it almost undid everything that had happened to them recently. Elros leaned in and kissed the corner of Elrond’s lips. Elrond hadn’t noticed his twin moving towards him until contact had been made. Before he could react, Elros moved away, and this time it was Elros who led them on.

Where once as boys the twins would have run towards the water, shedding their clothes as they got closer to the pool’s edge, they now walked steadily towards it. Life, death, war and peace had all played a part in calming their spirits. They walked over to the rocks that framed the waterfall, and there they divested themselves and each other of their remaining clothes and dented armour pieces. Once naked they unbound what was left of a single plait formed many weeks ago, and used their fingers to undo any tangles found.

Once ready, the twins looked at one another and smiled, knowing what was now to come. Elros turned away from Elrond and entered the waterfall first. The water coming from above had far enough to fall that it gained speed as it fell and was able to drench the elves within moments, thunderously removing the dirt and grime from their bodies, yet was gentle enough to make it comfortable standing beneath the falling water. For several minutes the twins stood underneath the water and simply let the liquid clean and rejuvenate them.

Elrond exited first, eager to be off his feet and become one with the water around them. He entered the pool calmly, allowing the water to inch up his body the further he went in. Slowly the cool waters enveloped his body and Elrond sighed in delight. Despite everything he, Elros and had endured, there was still beauty in the world. Within the water he could feel the pulse of life, and he could feel his place within it.

As the water crept up to his chest, Elrond gave in to the strong current pushing him away from the waterfall, and allowed the water to thrust him forwards, out into the deeper parts of the pool. Elrond again sighed as all his weight was lifted from his body and he could simply float amongst this precious liquid. Elrond smiled into the sky, grateful his life had been spared, if only for this one precious moment. Elrond closed his eyes and allowed the water to push his body wherever it liked.

Elrond stayed like that for some time, unbeknowst to him swirling around the edges of the pool in one direction, then slowly back again, but never hitting the sides. The feeling of clealiness and coolness washed over him again and again, both physically and metaphorically. This was the first time in a long time that Elrond could remember feeling so at peace.

That peace was broken when suddenly Elrond felt weighted again. Despite the shock of the touch, Elrond did not mind that much. This was one anchor he did not mind having in his life. Turning his head he saw Elros, connected to him by their outstretched hands and smiled to his twin.

After relaxing for an hour in the clean, crisp water, Elrond felt himself reconnecting to the world in a way he had not done for a long time. He was now ready to reaffirm another important relationship in his life. Letting the lower half of himself sink into the water, Elrond bobbed with only his head out of the clear liquid and pulled his twin to him. Elros gladly let his body slip beneath the surface and meet Elrond chest to chest.

Elrond eagerly pulled Elros into a kiss, his hands snaking their way around Elros’ back, holding his mirror image to him. Elros accepted Elrond’s touch and did likewise. Holding onto one another so tightly, they could no longer stabilise themselves in the water. But the rising water around their jawlines did nothing to deter them. Beneath the surface they fell, engaged in a liplock that no longer involved just the twins. Water rush into their mouths as they opened their lips for their tongues to meet and dance together. Long brown hair fanned out around them, strands from each elf mixing with the other. Within the gloom of the water further down, it was hard to tell where one elf ended and another began. Further they sunk, caring not for the lack of oxygen around them; for elves could hold their breath a long time, and Elros and Elrond, whom practically had water within their veins, could do so longer still.

Hands stroked everywhere they could reach, teasing and tantalising the months-long neglected bodies of the lovers. Elrond began thrusting his tongue inside Elros’ mouth, a precursor of what was soon to come. Elros easily accepted this change of motion, his tongue reciprocating to his brother’s pliantly. His muscle now massaged and lapped submissively to Elrond’s strong and demanding movements. Eagerly, Elros wound his legs around Elrond’s hips, bringing their erections together.

Elrond gasped wordlessly into the void around them, airbubbles escaping him. So long had he and Elros not been able to touch one another. So long had he gone without knowing a gentle touch. So long had he been waiting for this moment. Elrond looked up and saw the sun’s rays playing on the surface of the water, and piercing the depths below. He had planned to take his brother on the water’s edge, to be surrounded by earth and plants, as well as the water nearby, but this place seemed too perfect to leave now. No one would find them here in the depths of pool in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by the mineral they loved most, with the one they loved most. Their own little world that only they knew of. Elrond smiled, and took his brother by surprise as Elrond spun them around, Elros now lying above Elrond.

Elrond and Elros remained surrounded by the water beneath the surface. Elros used his new position to grind his hardened cock into Elrond's, the force of which drove them further down. Elrond in kind thrust upwards, counteracting his brother's motions so they bobbed up and down, their movements adding to the flow of the water suspending them. Their hair floated freely, flowing to and fro with their motions, their faces half hidden within the mass of locks.

Elrond's hands grasped Elros' backside and squeezed, bringing their groins closer still. Elrond used his position to spread Elros' cheeks. Elros leaned down into his twin, nuzzling Elrond's neck and gently sucking the skin he found there. Elrond’s fingers inched closer to his brother’s opening. One finger teasingly circled the puckered entrance before thrusting inside right to the knuckle in one swift movement. Elros shuddered at the sudden intrusion but did not clench up. So used to his brother’s forcefulness in this regard, so used to this activity was he that he knew how to handle Elrond’s demanding touch. They had been repeating this same dance with one another since before their maturation, though only by a matter of months. It was Elrond whom initiated their sexual relationship, and though Elros felt the same way, he hesitated. Elrond used his twins’ indecision against him. While Elros mused over whether they should act upon their feelings or not, Elrond pushed the advantage and awakened Elros’ physical desires, which eventually won out over his moral dilemma. Though unnecessary now, Elrond and Elros enjoyed being reminded of their first meeting of bodies on important occasions and would eagerly replay those events.

Despite having not lain with his brother for over a year, Elrond had no trouble adding a second finger. Elros squirmed with the two digits inside him, and started thrusting back, wanting more, needing more. Wanting his twin brother inside him. Elrond nudged Elros’ head with his own, urging his brother back into a lip lock. As Elrond’s tongue entered Elros’ mouth, so too was a third finger added to his sacred passage. Any moans made were lost to the water. Elrond thoroughly moved his fingers within Elros, stretching the entrance in preparation for his larger member to enter. Elrond was careful not to delve too deeply, or crook his fingers in the way Elros was hoping he would. No, Elrond wanted to keep Elros wanting, to reaffirm that only he could ever have this effect on his twin. To make Elros want him, his touch, his love so badly that he would forsake all others.

But Elros did not always let Elrond have his way. Elros began thrusting back onto Elrond’s fingers with such vigour now that Elrond’s fingers slipped further inside him, just brushing his prostate. It was not enough for any real satisfaction, but a pleasurable shudder ran down his spine in recognition of what was soon to come. Elrond was quick to remove his fingers before Elros took control completely. Elrond eased out of their fiery kiss, where their tongues had been clashing in a mad duel for dominance. Grasping Elros by the hips, Elrond maneuvered them into an upright position again, but turned Elros away from him. Elros accepted this silent instruction, knowing his desire to be taken was about to be fulfilled.

Just as he had with his finger, Elrond thrust inside his brother in one fluid movement. Both brothers groaned in delight, small air bubbles of sound being released to the outside world. Elrond kept a tight hold on Elros’ hips, ensuring the water around them as they moved together would not break them apart. As added insurance, Elrond wrapped his legs around Elros’ thighs, and his mouth latched onto a pointed ear. His thrusts were small and shallow, but the power behind them had Elros seeing stars in no time. Elros assisted in the awkward position and density of the water by timing his hips to push back just as Elrond’s drove forwards.

The gruelling pace and long built up desire through lack of touch for the past year left both elves very eager to find their release soon. Elros wrapped one hand around his own erection, sliding up and down in time to Elrond’s cock entering him. His other hand moved to his nipples, and started pulling and pinching them- first one, then the other. The hot tongue massaging his sensitive ear tip combined with all other stimuli was growing to be too much. He was close. He needed to come. Elros closed his hand tighter around himself and vigorously began thrusting back; ensuring Elrond hit his pleasure spot each time.

Elros’ jaw grew slack and his mouth created a ‘O’ shape as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over his body, created by his true love and brother. Elrond could see and feel Elros’ impending orgasm. The passage around him had started involuntarily clenching, and Elros’ actions had less finesse to them. Giving his brother what he needed, Elrond released the ear in his mouth and pushed on his brother’s back, so Elros was bent at the waist away from him. Elrond’s hands dug into Elros’ hips and Elrond allowed the thrusts to deepen, but kept his vicious pace.

The different angle was all Elros could stand. He began grunting so loudly the water did not dampen his voice. Wizz Poppers flashed behind his eyes as he finally came. Elros milked his penis with all his might, his seed instantly becoming one with the liquid around them. So violent was his orgasm that for a moment he blacked out, all the remaining air within his lungs slowly drifting out.

Elrond felt his brother clamp down around him as Elros came. The warm enveloping passage became tight like a vice that held him in place without hurting him. Elrond rode his own orgasm within the deep confines of his brother, and continued to thrust shallowly until all his pent up seed had been dispersed into his brother.

Elrond’s spine had bent back and his eyes half rolled, gazing up into the fractured sunlight streaming from above. Elrond waited a moment, wishing to take in everything about this moment before joining the world above again.

His moment of reflection was abruptly disturbed when Elros jerked against him, eager to get away. Having no reason to deny him, Elrond let go and watched as Elros vigorously swam upwards. Concerned, Elrond pursued and began surfacing himself.

Elros broke the surface and took several deep breaths before swimming over to the closest bank and half crawled out of the water before flopping over onto his back, his legs from the knees down still within the water. Elros closed his eyes against the harsh light of the sun beaming down upon him.

Moments later a shadow fell across his face, and Elros opened his eyes to see Elrond leaning over him. Though concern showed in his brother’s eyes, Elrond did not enquire about Elros’ health. Instead, his twin smiled upon him dotingly.

“It is over,” Elrond simply said. “Morgoth has been defeated, and a new Age about to begin. An Age where we can be free, living in peace and together for all time.” Elrond’s smile never faltered, as he spoke out loud his deepest desire.

Elros smiled back, but said nothing. Instead, he pulled Elrond down by the back of his twin’s neck and began kissing him all over again.

 

 

End.


End file.
